AirInu Mix
by Mountainous Terrain
Summary: This is a fanfiction with the classic anime 'Inuyasha' and a much less known 'Air', focusing on the summer bridge. Both are set in the fudal era. A true Air or Inuyasha fan would really enjoy this fanfiction
1. The escape Chapter One

"I order you to take me to my mother!" Kanna-sama ordered Ryuuya-dono.

"I accept and will serve as you're loyal servant as long as you will have me." He replied.

That night, during the pouring rain, Kanna, Uraha and Ryuuya ran into the night.

"Watch your step! It's raining and the ground is slippery!" Ryuuya called over his shoulder while they ran.

"Of course!" Kanna yelled grumpily. As soon as she yelled it, she fell to the ground, her hand landing on something very sharp. She cried out in pain and looked down at her hand. She felt a surge of power that she could not place.

"Kanna-sama!" Uraha cried out, running to go help her up.

Ryuuya looked around apprehensively and put a hand to his sheath. "We need to keep moving." He murmured. He knew pursuers weren't too far off. "Hike up your skirts! Quickly!"

They both gasped. "Both of us at the same time?" Uraha sighed. "I didn't expect that from you." She whispered.

Ryuuya sighed in frustration. "The long skirts are hindering your legs and might trip you up." He looked down at Kanna who hadn't made a sound since she fell. "Kanna-sama? Can you stand?"

Kanna stared distantly at her own hand while her whole body sort of tingled with power she only dreamed about. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her. Head to toe she felt stronger than she'd ever felt.

Uraha grabbed Kanna by the shoulders and shook her hard "Kanna-sama!" Ryuuya stood at Uraha's side "She has a blank look in her eyes…" Uraha mumbled, terrified.

Ryuuya sighed as he lifted the tiny Kanna over his shoulder. _She's so light!_ He thought. "We have to keep moving." He repeated as he grabbed Uraha's hand and pull her along. While they were running, Kanna pulled her kimono down to her waist and exposed her bare back.

Afraid to stop, Ryuuya shouts "What are you doing?"

"… Fly… Get away… We can d-…" she mumbled in a voice that was dying away with each moment. Her face took on a blank expression as they slowly ascended into the air.

As they ascend Uraha, terrified, jumped into Ryuuya's arms. "Just hold on for as long as you can." Uraha said in a scared voice.

"You'll attract attention!" Ryuuya yelled over the roaring wind. "We should have just stayed hidden on the ground!"

Fear shown clear in Uraha's eyes as that had dawned on her as well. She clenched Ryuuya tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

The sky was bleak. The clouds were so thick there was no sign of moonlight to be found. As Ryuuya feared, arrows whisked by. He held Uraha tighter, not to protect her but to brace for the pain of an arrow.

Ryuuya was the first to open his eyes once the last arrow was shot. They were sandwiched between two thick dark clouds. He dared a glance down and was pleased to see that he could no longer see the ground and by the lack of arrows he knew his pursuers could no longer see them.

Uraha was digging her nails into his chest, she was holding him tightly, petrified. He sighed and tried to get a glance at Kanna's face but could only see the huge black wings beating against the strong warm winds. He had a feeling she would tire soon, the winds were too strong and the rain was heavy and blinding at this height.

As the night drew on, the clouds thinned out, and the sky went from an abysmal blanket of grey to the break of dawn. Kanna gradually flew lower. The whole time, Ryuuya remained alert. He spent most of that time just basking in the moist air. In the air, surrounded by the seeing of endlessness, occasionally drifting into strategic thought. As they made their decent he felt compelled to… well he wasn't quite sure but he knew he never wanted to stop flying with Kanna.

When they reached the ground, Kanna dropped Ryuuya and Uraha kind of harshly before collapsing herself. Her wings gradually folded back into her back and her body relaxed noticeably.

Ryuuya went to her and pulled her kimono back up to her shoulders and layed beside her. His sword in its sheath lay on his chest with his arms folding over it. Moments later, he found it very easy to fall asleep and granted himself the luxury.


	2. What is That? Chapter Two

"Miroku's been gone for a while" Kagome sighed bored, prodding at the fire wood.

"Yeah? Well if you're so worried about him why don't you go chase after him?" Inuyasha grumbled. He was sitting against a nearby tree with his nose in the air.

"And what's _your_ problem?" Kagome snapped. "He's your friend, too, ya know! Would it kill ya to act like you care for someone for once in your life!" she folded her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha just grumbled under his breath and continued to gaze up at the sky. It was going to rain soon, he could smell it in the air. Secretly, he was kind of hoping Miroku had gotten into some kind of trouble. It'd been a while since they'd fought a demon or seen any sight of a jewel shard. No signs of Naraku either. If this peaceful traveling kept on he was sure he was going to-

"What's on _your _mind?" Kagome asked, inches away from Inuyasha's face.

He jumped, startled. "Can't you see I was thinking? Jeez" a light blush had come about his face as Kagome turned to take her place by the fire once again.

"I was just worried, is all!" she paused as her expression softened. "You looked like something was troubling you." She focused on the fire and when he didn't respond she decided to let it go.

"I was just thinking…" Inuyasha started in an unusually soft voice. "The past few weeks have gone by without much excitement and that bugs me."

Kagome smiled to herself and then turned that smile unto Inyasha. "I'm glad there's no bodies to bury or Naraku trying to kill us. I don't have to worry about one of my friends dying." A drop of rain dropped on her arm.

"Oh no!" she groaned. "They still aren't back yet and it's about to rain." Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, under the tree. "Wh-What's the big idea?" Kagome mumbled, blushing as her heart raced.

"Oh shut up! Do you want to get a cold?" he took off his shirt and wrapped it around the two of them.

Kagome relaxed and leaned into him. The rain was pouring now and thick, dark clouds shrouded the sky. They sat silently as the fire slowly died out due to the heavy droplets.

_She smells so much like Kikyo._ Inuyasha thought as he suppressed the urge to push her away. That fateful day, when Kikyo shot the arrow at him replayed in his mind. He sighed and held Kagome tighter. "Kagome… I-" Inuyasha looked down and she had already fell asleep. "Tch. Figures." He half smiled and rested only his eyes. His ears twitched, alert to any sound of oncoming danger.

After a while, the rain slowed to a mist and he heard the distinct sound of wings. He put his right hand on the sheath of the Tetsuaiga and inhaled deeply. It didn't smell like a demon. _There are definitely humans with it. _He thought. _Maybe half-demons? _ He sniffed the air again. _No, no sign of demon blood at all, _he decided. _What human can fly with wings? _Ever curious, he got up and gently laid Kagome down under the tree. He followed the sound since all he could smell was human.

He finally heard a thud and the rustling of a kimono then another thud."Let her rest," he heard a young woman whisper as he silently crept closer to get a good look.The final thud sounded a little later. From what he could make out one woman was laying closest to him near the bushes. He saw a man laid next to a small girl with huge raven black wings folding into her back as the man pulled her kimono over her shoulders carefully. He stared in concentration because even though his eyes told him it was a demon, she didn't smell like it. In fact, she didn't smell like anything. He could only smell the two humans. She was smaller than Kagome and when the wings completely disappeared she looked like a normal young Japanese girl.

He sat there a moment, deciding what to do next. The humans were obviously no threat. Even if they had weapons, because of their obvious exhaustion, he doubted they could use them properly. It was the winged little girl that puzzled him. He'd never seen or heard of anything like this before.

He smiled to himself. _Finally, something exciting!_


	3. Collision Chapter Three

Kagome awoke to the smell of fresh rain and Inuyasha's woodsy dog smell. She sat up, alert, looking for him. "Inuyasha?" she called in a sleepy panic, much like a child looking for its parents in the morning.

"Pipe down, woman!" he grumbled. His roughly took his shirt that was draped over her away and put it back on.

"Good morning to you, too!" she pouted feeling exposed to the moist chill in the air without Inuyasha's shirt to shield her from it.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed before hopping into her arms and hugging her.

"Shippo? When did you guys come back?" she smiled as she returned the hug lightly to the little red haired fox demon. His green eyes glowed as he looked up at her. It wasn't often he was removed from her side for so long and he had already started seeing her as a type of mother figure.

"Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he and Sango approached the campsite. Miroku, young handsome monk with his short black hair in a ponytail. The beautiful demon slayer Sango at his side, her two tailed cat Kirara at her heels. Sango had straight black hair, as long as Kagome's, down her back. Miroku in his violet robes and Sango in her normal pink and white kimono, no one would be able to guess that the two had been traveling with a girl form the future, a fox demon, and a half demon all on one quest to take revenge out on the man that bonded them to one another.

They all sat under the tree where Kagome had slept. "So, what happened?" Kagome asked relieved at the sight of them all looking rested and dry

"We went into town to see if anything weird had been going. As you know, it's been a while since we'd heard from our friend, Naraku." Miroku began.

"Has there been any news of a winged girl?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Winged girl?" Kagome asked, wondering what Inuyasha was talking about.

Miroku and Sango both exchanged a look. "We did happen to hear about some celestial being. A girl with wings who has been traveling all her life from shrine to shrine was taken last night from the Kabuyashite shrine, north of here. The monks from the surrounding area have been asking anyone of any news about her. Of course, being travelers, we were questioned. Did you see her?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha pointed in the direction of their campsite. "She must have flown off with them. She and her companions landed nearby, exhausted last night. I heard wings flapping last night and followed it. A woman, a man and the winged girl. I'm surprised they flew far enough to get away. All that weight for a girl that small…"

"Have you made any contact with her?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"From what we've heard, no one really knows the story of how she got her wongs but we were told that she couldn't fly yet." Sango added.

"But if she has been traveling from shrine to shrine all of her life, why would she run away now?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"She was to be killed last night." Miroku answered. "The monks want to erase any sign of celestial beings and unite Japan under Buddhism. With symbols like her around, beings with wings, people will never be able to discredit the belief of the Gods."

Kagome glared. "That's terrible! There's no reason to kill her if she hasn't done anything wrong." She got up and turned to Inuyasha. "Were they hurt when you saw them?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not from what I could see. They looked okay other than completely exhausted."

"Can you take us to their site?" Kagome demanded.

He smiled and stood beside her "I thought you'd never ask"

****************************onigiri ^-^******************************

Ryuuya was the first to wake. His side was covered in dried mud. He slowly pushed himself into a seated position. With a pounding headache he attempted to assess the situation. He looked to his side and saw Kanna nearby and sleeping quietly. To his far right he saw Uraha huddled together and sweating. _We must have a cold, _he figured, _from being exposed to the warm moist air._

Half delirious, he could hear the faint sounds of approaching footsteps and put a hand to his sword after painfully forcing himself to stand.

"I sense a jewel shard!" he heard a young woman whisper.

"Why so surprised?" a man wondered. _A man traveling with a woman? He must not be a monk. _ He relaxed a little but still held up his sword in defense.

"Usually I can sense one from a mile away but this time it hit me like a ton of bricks, it's close." The same girl from before said.

"It must be in that girl." Another man with a deeper voice piped up. He put a hand to the Tetsuaiga's sheath.

Ryuuya crept as quietly as his feverish body would allow in the direction of the voices to make sure he and the girls weren't about to be exposed. He heard something like a wolf growl and froze.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" the female asked.

"It's the man… He's awake and he's holding a weapon" he commented as they finally met face to face.

One of the women, an oddly dressed one with puffy black hair and brown eyes, gasped a little at the sight of Ryuuya, covered in mud. The man next to her had bright silver hair, golden eyes and a huge sword in his hand. Behind them was a small boy, another woman and a monk.

"Relax!" the monk said, stepping in between the two. "We heard about the girl with wings and the monks that are after her and only want to help."

"Where did you hear about that?" Ryuuya asked, wondering how far they'd managed to get away.

"A small town. You are only North of Kabuyashite shrine." Ryuuya just stood there, holding his ground. Not sure what to do. They'd traveled the same distance they would have had the traveled afoot.

"And why should I trust you, Monk? It is not you and you're people who are part of the problem?" He said with as much strength as he could muster. His vision was getting blurry and his legs began to shake slightly. He was blacking out, but fighting it.

"I have no allegiance to the men that wish to do you harm. My friends and I go around helping people and-"

"He's sick! He's going to collapse" the woman said running to go catch him as everything went black and Ryuuya's body gave out.


	4. Okaeri Chapter Four

While Ryuuya slept, Inuyasha stood over him as Kagome and Miroku, as painlessly as they could, removed the jewel shard from Kanna's right wrist.

"They have pneumonia, " Kagome said from what she could see. "There aren't any herbs that can help them so I'm afraid I have to go back to my time to get the medicines we need." She announced as the travelers continued to sleep. Inuyasha was clearly not very happy to hear that Kagome had to go again. "So you guys have to just keep them hydrated and make sure they rest until I get back."

"I'm going with you…" Inuyasha piped up.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you came back to my time? You almost always get exposed as a half demon because of your ears!" Kagome complained.

"I won't this time!" he snapped, blushing because he knew she was right.

"You do realize he's just going to follow you like the love-sick puppy he is, right?" Miroku whispered in Kagome's ear.

She deflated. "You're right." She dug through her bright yellow backpack. "Besides, riding on his back will get me there and back faster. We should be back by tomorrow evening." She added as she took out a blue baseball cap.

"How come I can't go?" Shippo pouted.

Afraid to tell him he was too impulsive to try to keep track of, "We need a strong demon to help Sango and Miroku safe while they care for these sick people." Shippo, satisfied and naïve, nodded.

Kagome slapped the cap on Inuyasha's head and hopped on his back. "We'll see you guys at nightfall tomorrow."

They ran off towards the Bone Eater's Well, a place they'd been many times before. It took a good little while because they had strayed pretty far from it since last visiting Kaede. But they finally reached it, without much event, and hopped right through it.

Kagome's family lived on the shrine that housed the well so it was only a short walk to the house. Kagome's mom was startled, but excited to see them. "Oh, Kagome, dear! I was just thinking about you, like always." She hugged Kagome tightly. Her mother was beautiful. Her curly black hair had now grown to her shoulders.

Kagome almost didn't want to let go. The smell of her mother, of her house made her remember the times before she started questing with Inuyasha, when all she had to worry about were her grades and friends. But times were different. She finally let go.

"And Inuyasha!" her mother said familiarly. She yanked off the cap and tugged at Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha's faced fell as her tired to stay pleasant, "Good to see you, too."

***********************okonomiyaki ^-^*************************

"I see… Well your brother, Kota, got a touch of pneumonia a few weeks ago and he still has some medication left over. He also has another prescription that I forgot to fill." Her mother handed her the vile and the little paper prescriptions were written on. "I hope that's enough."

Kagome lit up. "Mom, you really are the best!" she said excitedly stuffing both items into her bag. "We can be back by morning now." She told Inuyasha.

Kota bombarded the door and hurriedly took off his shoes. "Kagome-oneechan! Inu-kun!" He fell in his rush to greet them. "What's going on?" he asked, trying to redeem his childish actions before. He had just hit a growth spurt it would seem because he was taller than Kagome remembered and his hair was shaggier.

"Hey, little brother." Kagome smiled and hugged him. Inuyasha just sat there, not really used to the whole 'loving family' thing. After the two chatted about non-important things, Kagome said. "Well we're off to go fill this prescription." She headed up the stairs. "After a nap, of course."

Kagome collapsed onto her bed and could feel her back relax as she took a deep breath. It was far too easy to just fall asleep, so she did.

********************onigiri ^-^*********************

"Lazy woman! Wake up! It's getting dark out!" Inuyasha complained while shaking the peaceful Kagome.

"What? Jeez, Inuyasha! Do you have to be so rough all the time!" Kagome made a face. Inuyasha knew that face very well…

"Kagome, please-!" he began, but it was too late.

"SIT BOY!" she bellowed as he hit the ground with a thunderous thud.

"Your mom told me to come wake you up because this 'farm- Nancy' was going to close soon." He grumbled angrily.

"Oh, really?" Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, look at the time; we should be heading out, huh?" Inuyasha grumbled something unintelligible as he followed her out of the house.

OKAY! So the first four Chapters I had scribbled down in a notebook. This is the first time I think I've spoken to my audience one-on-one heh heh. Anyway, so I typed these all up and posted them all in one day so I didn't really feel much like witty banter… This including. But yes, um, please review this! Tell me about any Air Inu facts I might have messed up and how you think I'm doing so far! This is only my second fan fiction, my first ending with the first chapter… heh heh :) so review please!


	5. Back to the Future Chapter 5

"This is nice," Kagome remarked as they walked down the street next to Inuyasha. "I missed the lights of the city…" she breathed. She changed into a long blue trench coat to suit the weather over a pink sweater and a dark green plaid skirt.

"Tch." Inuyasha grumbled looking at the other citizens passing by. He never really cared for crowds. He stayed close to Kagome to make sure nothing happened to her.

"That's so cool!" he heard a little boy remark. "How does he make it do that?" the little girl beside him whispered. The children were encircled tightly around something. Inuyasha was staring at them curiously.

"The pharmacy is right over there, okay?" Kagome said, snapping him out of it. "Do you think you can manage to wait for me out here and not get into trouble?"

Inuyasha glared at her, but simply nodded. She smiled at him and patted his cap before heading inside. Right across the street was where the circle of children were. He decided to wander over to see what all the fuss was about. He loomed over them, trying to get a good look.

"Hey, you can't just-" a little boy began turning on Inuyasha. "Wh-why are you dressed do weird?"

The little girl next to him looked up as well. "Baka! He clearly just came from a convention." She said smartly and looked back at the show.

A guy with silver hair and gold hair was sitting there looking down at this little puppet with wings and a pointy red hat. The puppet was moving, but both of the guy's hands were on each of his knees. Inuyasha focused harder, scowling and leaning in. Even he, with his awesome half demon vision, could see that there were no strings. What he didn't realize was the longer he stood there, the more children started to leave. It was only him and the invisible puppeteer. He sat directly in front of the little moving man. All his senses were focused on this little object… then it fell to the ground.

"Excuse me?" the silver haired puppeteer began. Inuyasha continued to stare at the puppet, wondering if it would move again. He sniffed it and poked it. "You're scaring everyone away." He spoke up louder.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha asked inches away from his face.

"Eh, "the puppeteer said nervously. "It's a trick my whole family knows how to do…. If I tell you will you please go away?" Inuyasha nodded seriously, still up way to close than the puppeteer would have liked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "I'm sorry! I hope he hasn't been much trouble" Kagome bowed.

"Kagome!" he pulled her down. "Look what he does with this doll! He can make it walk on its own!" he proclaimed picking up the doll and shaking it at her.

The puppeteer laughed. "I've never seen someone this age so mesmerized!"

"He's a kid at heart." Kagome smiled. "Hi, I'm Higarashi Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, Kunisaki Yukito." He smiled. Inuyasha growled at him.

"This is Inuyasha." She smiled. "Stop being so rude!" she scolded him. Just then, the puppet came to life in Inuyasha's hand. Surprised, he dropped it. Inuyasha then got on all fours and sniffed and prodded at the doll with his nose.

Yukito laughed. "I see why you nicknamed him 'dog demon'!" he remarked as he watched Inuyasha okay with the hand-made doll.

Kagome could only laugh nervously in response. "Yeah…" she nudged him with her foot. "So how _are _you doing that?" she wondered. Yukito wagged his finger and pointed at the hat only partly filled with change. Her face fell. _Ah, so he's a con man. _Reluctantly, she dropped a few dollars in the hat. "What are you getting money for? Is someone in your family sick? Or do you have your eye on a certain manga?" she asked conversationally.

Yukito looked down. "I don't have any family. Actually, I was telling your friend that my whole family survived on doing this trick for the public."

"How can you live off so little! No wonder you're so thin! Why don't you come to my house? We have plenty to eat and you can stay in my room while-" she inwardly scolded herself and didn't finish that sentence.

"No, really! Thank you for the kindness, but I'm doing fine on my own." He smiled… Just then his stomach growled.

"You don't even have enough for more than a small bowl of ramen. My mom's a good chef! Come, have a nice home cooked meal, I insist!"

Inuyasha stood. "He says he doesn't wanna come, he doesn't have to come." He mumbled, glaring down at Yukito. "He's better off here begging like a useless old man."

"Sit." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha plowed into the floor. "Oh no! It looks like he slipped." She exclaimed with a mischievous grin.

"But he wasn't walking…" Yukito said, confused.

"Don't worry about it. I have a certain magic of my own." She smiled. "How does a nice spicy curry sound?"

Yukito stuck his doll in his pocket. "Thank you."

OSU! (yo!) Okay I wasn't initially planning on adding the present day characters from Air. Not that I don't love them, it was just the Summer Bridge is what really inspired me to write this. Will Yukito go back to the feudal era and meet his ancestors? Will our "Gao!" spouting heroine even be brought up? Will Kagome end up falling for another silver haired golden eyed guy? Heh heh… you have to read


	6. Filler Chapter 6

"Okaa-san!* We're home! And we're brought someone with us." Kagome said at the genkan* removing her shoes.

"Okaeri*! And it's always nice to meet the silver haired friends of Kagome." Her mom joked. "Well, is he saying for dinner? I just finished the kare*"

"I told you!" Kagome smiled and nudged Yukito playfully.

"Hajimemashite*, Higarashi-san!" Yukito said formally bowing. Inuyasha was glaring at him from behind. "Watashi wa, Kunasaki Yukito desu.*"

Kagome's mom smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kunasaki-kun. So polite!"

"Unlike some people…" Kagome remarked, smiling up at Inuyasha. He glared down at her ominously. "Heh heh… still mad about before? Mom's cooking will make you forget all about it."

They all continued into the dining room. Kagome's grandfather sat at the head, Souta to his left, her mother to his right. Kagome sat beside her mother, across from Inuyasha and Yukito sat beside her. Soon after they were all clanking plates and chopsticks.

"H-Hoishii*!" Yukito remarked after the first bite.

"Eat as much as you'd like." She replied.

"Who is this?" Souta whispered to Inuyasha while Yukito told of past travels.

"Some lousy puppeteer. Name's Kunasaki." Inuyasha replied digging into his white rice.

"Kunasaki-oniisan*?" Souta asked. "Are you a puppeteer?"

"Ah!" he dug into his pocket and pulled out the same tiny, dirty doll. He set it down and it began to walk around much like before. Again, Inuyasha was mesmerized. "Yes, this is a trick my mother taught me and her mother before that." He explained while he ate.

"How are you doing that?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"I can't tell you more than its something everyone in my family can do." Was all he said as he continued to dig in. He was past starving and a nice home cooked meal made him feel like royalty.

Kagome watched him eat like a starved animal and smiled to herself as he asked for seconds… thirds… and fourths. _He must have had a really hard life. Traveling off such a small trick. I'm surprised he's made it this far._ She thought to herself. "Mom, can he stay in my room?" Kagome asked, finally.

_ "_You don't have anywhere to go?" Kagome's mom asked, politely. "Well, of course you can stay for as long as you like."

"That's not necessary!" Yukito insisted.

"Now just wait!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome why are you offering him your bed? Are you crazy! You don't even know this guy!"

"I don't have to know him! You saw how he was hounding down his food he was starving! And he probably doesn't have anywhere to sleep, it's the right thing to do!" Kagome preached.

"I made enough for a place tonight. Please you've been more than kind to me!" Yukito got up and put his little puppet in his pocket.

"Kunasaki-san!" Kagome stood up. "Please just stay here until you decide to move on. My mom is really nice and my grandpa's an old fart, but he grows on you and Souta is okay, too, for a little snot nosed kid. It's no trouble at all, really. I'm hardly ever home anyway."

"I'm not going to be in town long." Yukito sighed.

"All the more reason to stay." Kagome insisted.

"She's not going to take 'No' for an answer." Kagome's mom smiled as she got up to collect plates. "Did you remember to go pick the prescription up?"

Kagome froze and looked down at her watch. "Oh no!" she grabbed Yukito by the hand and brought him to the genkan.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Inuyasha asked undignified.

"To pick up the medicine. I don't have much time and I figured Yukito-san could come along so we could discuss arrangements." She said quickly as she put on her shoes and slid on her jacket.

"You're just going to listen to her? Where's your objection? Where's your spine?" Inuyasha demanded.

Yukito just smiled. "I hear she can't take no for an answer, so why bother fighting?"

"Fine! Then I'm coming too!" Inuyasha started.

"But you said you would play with me…" Souta pouted.

"Inuyasha s-" he flinched. "-tay here! Don't come following us! Just stay home and do whatever and I'll be back, okay?"

He stared at her and nodded, planning to do nothing of the sort.

OSU! Gomen ne! (sorry) Sometimes I get in a Japanese mood. No worries! Everytime I do I won't forget to add little clip notes. Sorry it appears I'm going off on filler but I assure you we will get back to the feudal era in the next chapter… or so heh heh I'm kinda having fun with Yukito at the moment. Okay, so on to those translations:

*Okaa-san = Mother. *genkan= the place, usually by the door, in Eastern homes where one removes one's shoes. *Okaeri= a kinda formal way of saying "welcome home". *kare= curry (but I think I used 'curry' later on for those who were paying attention). *Hajimemashite= Nice to meet you. Watashi wa Kunasaki Yukito desu= I am Yukito Kunasaki in a formal way, since he's talking to Kagome's mom. *Hoishii!= Delicious/ Yummy.* Kunasaki-oniisan= kinda tricky. In Japan when a child meets someone older than he or she but not an adult he/she would call that person onee-san (female) or onii-san (male). Yes, onee-san means older sister and onii-san means older brother but that's how the system works. The only time you can call a person by strictly their last name is if you know them very well, some families don't even do it. Also, as the child gets to know the other person he can switch out the '-san' for a much more familiar '-chan', 'shin', 'kun' etc.


End file.
